Mass Effect: Rise of the Harbinger
by Harbinger1975
Summary: Takes place during the time of "The Life We Live" and is the origins story of Dyson "Harbinger" Courtland and how he became Harbinger'Kreza vas Maelstrom.
1. Duty

**Mass Effect: Rise of the Harbinger**

**-Duty-**

-Aboard the SSV Lincoln-

Dyson Courtland, a twenty-five year old Alliance biotic, rubbed his chin checking to make sure he hadn't missed a whisker. Their commanding officer was tough on being clean shaven. One stray whisker would put you on KP duty for a week. Jump Zero wasn't even this bad. And he remembered how much he and Kaiden Alenko couldn't stand their Turian trainer, Vernus. His now commanding officer made Vernus look almost like a saint. But for whatever reason, Captain Travus gave Dyson a wide berth. The most guessed reason was that it was because Dyson was the only biotic in the Shadow Company Spec-Ops group. Add to that fact that he was also the next gen biotic implant to keep him ahead of any enemies he and his team might encounter. But Shadow Company hadn't been active for some time. There was no need to employ Spec-Ops when there was no real war happening. Dyson's friend, Sven Taladore, leaned his head back on his pillow in their quarters.

"Come on, Dys. You know Travus isn't going to say anything to you. You could piss on his shoes and you'd get away with it." Sven laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Guess Jump Zero just made a bit more conscious of not wanting to piss off my CO, Sven." Dyson looked over to his friend and ran his hand over his chin one last time.

Sven sat up. "You know what this is about, Dys? Why he wanted to talk to you here?"

Dyson shook his head. "No idea. Still makes me nervous thinking about it."

Sven couldn't have agreed more. The only time Captain Travus ever visited a soldier's quarters was because they were in deep trouble and he was going to ream them a new one.

The door to their quarters opened. Both immediately jumped to attention. "Sir!" They said in unison and saluted crisply.

Captain Travus saluted back. "At ease, gentlemen." He watched as both stood at a parade rest stance. "Sergeant Taladore, I need to have this conversation in private with the Lieutenant."

"Sir!" Sven said and started to leave, giving Dyson a 'good luck' look.

When Sven left, Travus shut the door. He sat down. "Have a seat, son." When Dyson was seated, Travus leaned forward. "I didn't want this to get out there, Dyson. Not a lot of people are open to the thought of a human working with aliens."

"Are we at war with any of them, sir?" Dyson asked. He knew the answer but he had to ask it.

"No, and that's not the point. The point is that Command has chosen you to be the first human to work with another species." Travus leaned back. "And there are some in Command that think that interaction with aliens will weaken humanity." His brows furrowed. "You and I both know that's bullshit."

Dyson nodded in agreement. "But why me, sir?"

Travus folded his arms over his chest. "Any number of reasons. Your scores are exemplary. You're the only biotic in a spec ops group in the entire Third Fleet. Or you pissed someone off." He shook his head. "In truth I don't know the reason. They just said they wanted it to be you."

Dyson didn't like where this was going. "Alright. Then what race am I being assigned to, sir?"

"Quarian, believe it or not." Travus gave a tight grin. "The Migrant fleet has already been contacted by Command. And they've…agreed…to this program. And when I say agreed, it was begrudgingly."

Dyson's shoulders slumped. He had taken time to study most of the Council races. Quarians were one of the last ones he studied but a lot of their information was scattered at best. As if someone hadn't bothered to look for more about them. He was able to gleam a bit about their religion and their fleet, ship and political structures. The fact was Quarians weren't a readily trusting people. They were a tight knit people that were exiled from their homes. And no one to date had ever set foot on a Quarian ship. "Great." Dyson sighed. Proving himself to the Quarians was already going to be hard enough. This just made it harder.

"Get your armor on, Lieutenant. You're meeting up with a Quarian returning from their Pilgrimage in three hours." Travus stood and saluted.

Dyson saluted back. When Sven returned, Dyson told him everything.

-Aboard the Rayya, four days later-

The trip with the Quarian coming off of Pilgrimage was highly uneventful, and to a point, silent. The young Quarian, Shirn, wanted nothing to do with this human. A human setting foot aboard one of their ships felt like an insult to the Quarian race. But Dyson had told him that he was under orders to go through with this program. At least this human was just following orders. That was the only thing he and the Quarians would have in common. Dyson was starting to feel sorry for the Quarians. He had just spent four days in his armor and Death Mask and there was no reprieve from that for him. He had to always remain in his armor and mask. He couldn't imagine the Quarians having done this their entire lives. But he wouldn't insult them by pitying them. This was their culture now. But now, Dyson stood before the Admiralty Board. He stood next to Shirn and a young female Quarian named Valna'Dasna nar Alerai.

Admiral Zal'Korris stood with Admiral Shala'ran as they looked at the three. "First," Admiral Zal'Korris started. "Let me start by welcoming back those who were on their Pilgrimage. You've done well and the Captain of the Icarus will be pleased with that which you brought back to the Fleet. You've both done well."

"Keelah'sehli." Valna'Dasna and Kal'Shirn replied in unison.

"Now, as for you, human." Zal'Korris looked hard at Dyson. "I don't appreciate that your Systems Alliance suggested we take on one of your people to foster better relations. Let alone for four years."

Dyson jerked slightly hearing the amount of time he's be with the Migrant Fleet. And his reaction wasn't lost to the other two. He was never told this. "Yessir." He answered with a dry thoat. 'Damn Travus.' He thought.

"But in the spirit of showing we are not opposed to such things, you will join Kal'Shirn and Valna'Dasna aboard the Icarus. You will learn our ways, you will make yourself a part of this flotilla. Is that understood?" Zal'Korris asked incredulously. He didn't expect this human to last more than three months before be sent back.

"Sir, yessir!" Dyson responded.

"No need to be so formal, human. Now then." Zal'Korris relaxed a bit. "Being only two of us Admirals were able to be here, tell us a bit about yourself, human."

Dyson stayed at attention. "I am Lieutenant Dyson "Harbinger" Courtland of the Systems Alliance, sir. I am lead of a Spec Ops team code named Shadow Company. I am also, sir, a biotic."

"Then why were you selected for this program with the Migrant Fleet?" Shala'ran asked curiously.

Dyson looked at Shala'ran. "I wish I knew the answer to that, ma'am. Unfortunately, I have none. I was told I was to come to the Migrant Fleet to work with your people."

Zal'Korris and Shala'ran looked at one another. He was kept in the dark about all of this. Why were his own people doing this to him? "Very well, Lieutenant. Just so you are aware, your rank means nothing here. I am sorry." Shala'ran said kindly. "You will start as these two will. You know a bit about mechanical work on ships?"

"Yes, ma'am. Field repairs of the Mako and shuttles, ma'am." Dyson answered.

"Good. Learn what you can of our people. All three of you may report to the Icarus." Shala'ran dismissed them.

As the three walked, Shirn and Valna'Dasna walked a little bit ahead of Dyson. They spoke quietly so that he couldn't hear them. "How do we get stuck with a human? The Captain isn't going to like this. Even his own people didn't tell him everything. He must not be a great soldier." Shirn sneered.

Valna'Dasna looked behind her quickly to catch a glance at Dyson. She looked back forward again. "No, I don't think it's that. Something doesn't feel right about any of this. I think he's been abandoned by his people."

Shirn almost laughed out loud. "Humans don't abandon their own. They're too self-centered as a species for that."

Even though Shirn and Valna'Dasna thought he hadn't heard them, Dyson heard every word. And the worst part is, he had already come to the conclusion that there was those in the Systems Alliance that wanted him gone. But he couldn't figure out why. The entire trip over to the Icarus, Dyson had said nothing. And it was impossible to gauge his emotions being he was able to keep complete composure. And being he said little, they couldn't even tell what he was thinking. When they boarded the Icarus, the Captain greeted the three but took Valna'Dasna and Shirn to show them where they would be stationed. Valna'Dasna looked behind her, back at Dyson and felt a pang of regret that he was being treated this way by the Captain. Practically ignored.

Dyson was left standing alone at the airlock and moved over to a window overlooking the flotilla. An older Quarian male walked up next to him.

"You're the new addition to the Migrant Fleet?" He asked.

"Supposedly." Dyson answered feeling thoroughly defeated.

"We've never had a human in the fleet before. It's an exciting time, wouldn't you say?" The older Quarian asked.

Dyson gave a light chuckle. "I suppose that depends on who you ask. I feel about as welcome here as I did on my old ship."

The older Quarian stood straighter. "Then let me be the first to welcome you. I am Rosv'Kreza vas Icarus. Second in command. And you are?"

Dyson wouldn't disrespect the second in command of a ship. He turned and saluted. "Lieutenant Dyson "Harbinger" Courtland, sir."

Rosv'Kreza smiled under his helmet. "Why don't you join my family and me for dinner tonight? Would it be alright if I called you Harbinger on duty and Dyson in private?"

"Of course, sir." Dyson nodded.

"Bah, ignore that sir part for now. Now come. It must have been a long trip. Let's get you settled in." Rosv'Kreza escorted Dyson to his family's quarters. It was actually a fair large size with one spare bedroom. "Dyson, this is my beloved, Zalea'Kreza. And our daughter, Miri'Kreza."

Dyson bowed his head. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Zalea walked over and gave Dyson a hug. "Welcome to the Migrant Fleet and aboard the Icarus. I can only imaging the hard time so many people are giving you."

Dyson smiled. At least this family was being very pleasant. "I'm used to it, Zalea'Kreza."

Miri'Kreza huffed. "Well you shouldn't have to take it. Father always said that treating our allies like our enemies won't get us help from anyone."

Dyson chuckled. "And you're right. I shouldn't take it. But as a soldier in the Alliance, I have no choice."

"Well, dinner is ready. I took the liberty of finding some amino based paste for you, Dyson." Zalea'Kreza motioned for everyone to follow her to the eating area. As everyone sat down, Zalea looked at Dyson. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, Dyson, but do you know of our prayer customs?"

"I do, ma'am. Would you…?" He started to ask.

"Would you? I'm curious to what you've learned." She said with an audible smile.

Dyson lowered his head. He committed much of what he learned about their religion to memory. "May this bounty grant us strength to help us through our toils so that we may always be able to come home to those we love. Keelah'sehli."

"Keelah'sehli." The family answered.

Rosv looked up and clapsed Dyson on the shoulder. "Said like a true Quarian."

"You honor us greatly, Dyson. So few care to learn our ways. Thank you for taking that time." Zalea was so happy.

"So, what's your homeworld like?" Miri asked as she started to dig into her paste.

Dyson stopped and looked down. "I…I don't know. I was raised on Mindoir."

Rosv froze. "Keelah…wasn't that the human colony that…"

"Yes." Dyson said simply.

"What of your…your family?" Zalea asked cautiously.

"They died in the raid. I was…broken…for a long time. When I was rescued at ten years old, I was in, um, 'medical' care for another year." Dyson shuddered. "It took a whole year to identify myself again as a person and not an animal. Another six months to even talk straight. I was found to have very strong biotic powers. I was sent to Jump Zero…err…Gagaren Station…at eleven years old." Dyson leaned back in the chair. "Truth be told, the only 'family' I've known has been the Alliance. And even then, they're not a 'family' I care for. They see me as a weapon, and not a person. Given the most up to date biotic implants."

Zalea stood up and touched Rosv's arm. She excused them for a few minutes. When they were alone and sure neither Dyson nor Miri could hear them, she spoke. "Rosv, we have to help him. He has no one among his own people. He seems like such a gentle person, especially for a human. And Miri's taken to him."

"I know, Zalea. He already even spoke one of our own prayers. I just have no idea how the Conclave or the Admiralty Board will react to the request." Rosv sighed slightly. "Let's give it a few months. If things continue to go smoothly, then we'll consider bringing him into the family. But I hope you're ready for a very rough few months. Many of the others don't trust him."

"We aren't most others, Rosv. And I refuse to make him feel unwelcome." Zalea walked back out and sat down with Dyson and Miri again. Rosv knew she was right, but he wanted to make sure they were careful and sure about this.

After nearly several months, Dyson was allowed to become part of the Kreza family. He had spent those months going over every scrap of information about the Quarian people when he wasn't on duty. When he became part of the Kreza family, he shed his old name and took on the name of Harbinger'Kreza vas Icarus. His real name of Dyson'Kreza only ever being used among family. Also during that time, he and Valna'Dasna worked together in the engineering section of the Icarus. He was amazed at how good she was at keeping the Icarus maintained. He also saw how upset she could get if one of the engines failed to start up properly or would just fail altogether. Shirn worked with her but he ended up making her more upset at times. The more time Dyson spent with Valna, the more he grew to like her. At the same time, Valna was also beginning to really like Dyson. Though Dyson was good at engineering work, Rosv found that his son was better at security and enforcement detail. The only other question that lay in Dyson's mind, was where his future would lead him from here.

A/N: This story was a personal request from a reader to learn more about the history of Harbinger. This is based off the character I used in The Life We Live.


	2. Betrayal

**Rise of the Harbinger**

**-Betrayal-**

-Quarters of the Kreza family-

Dyson was helping his now mother show Miri how to replace an electrical conduit that had blown. Dyson had help guide Miri step by step through the process and she became quite good at it. The young Quarian hugged Dyson, thanking her brother profusely being she was to be sent on Pilgrimage within the next two months. Zalea'Kreza heard a beeping in the next room and went in to see what was going on. On her terminal she saw that there was an incoming comm message.

Zalea tapped the terminal. The image of an Alliance officer appeared. "This is Zalea'Kreza vas Icarus."

"Miss Zalea'Kreza. I am looking for Lieutenant Dyson Courtland." He said respectfully.

"What is this in regards to?" She knew Dyson had started to question the Systems Alliance. Why were they contacting him now after all these months?

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But that is for the Lieutenant to know only." The Alliance Officer refused to divulge any more information than was absolutely necessary.

Something about that didn't sit right with Zalea. But she went and let Dyson know that the Alliance were looking for him.

Dyson sat down at the terminal, his mother and sister not far away. "Lieutenant Dyson Courtland reporting, sir." He saluted.

"Lieutenant, are you alone?" The officer asked.

"Yessir." He lied.

"Lieutenant, we are reactivating your team, Shadow Squad. We need you to do recon on the Quarian homeworld of Rannoch." The Officer started.

"Sir? With all due respect, that's deep in Geth territory." Dyson stopped the officer.

"Yes, Alliance Command knows this. But the Council as well as Alliance Command have decided that this mission is too critical not to have recon done." The officer leaned forward. "You know of Commander Shia'va Shepard, yes?"

"The first human Spectre? Yessir." Dyson was shocked to hear that name.

"She recovered information about the Geth and is on her way with the Normandy to investigate a possible Geth invasion in the Artemis Tau Cluster near the Perseus Veil." The officer leaned forward. "If that is true, then we NEED to know the strength of the Geth force on Rannoch. Your team can get in and out without being seen."

Something felt wrong about this. But it was an order from a superior officer. "Yessir. I'll meet up with my team aboard the Lincoln."

"Excellent. Alliance Command out." The terminal shut down.

"Harbinger, any Quarian could tell you the strength of the Geth force on Rannoch. Keelah, please, do not go. I have a very bad feeling about this." His mother walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder.

Dyson touched his helmet to his mother's. "I know, mother. But I have to do this. I can't disobey orders. Shadow Squad is the best at what we do. We're Spec Ops."

His mother pulled him in tight. "Then you make sure you come back to the Migrant Fleet. You come back to us. Swear it!"

"In Keelah's name, I swear it." He hugged her back tight.

-Rannoch, three days later-

The reunion with Shadow Squad was a quick one. They had planned on getting together after the mission for drinks and to catch up. But now was the time to get down to business. The Spec Ops team exited the shuttle and had formed a defensive perimeter. Dyson was team lead and knelt down behind cover. No Geth were in the area and it gave him time to get their mission update. He acvtivated his Omni-tool.

"Alliance Command," Harbinger started the encrypted transmission. They had chosen this frequency because it was never used except for extremely dangerous Spec Ops missions. "This is Harbinger. We are planetside. Awaiting command."

The radio crackled to life. The signal was weak, but he could make out the orders. "Shadow Squad, find and ascertain the strength of the main Geth force. Lt. Colonel "Harbinger" Courtland, you are in command. Failure is not an option. Confirm command."

"Five by five. Confirm directive to ascertain strength of main Geth force. Is my readback correct, command?" Harbinger asked.

"Affirmative. Good luck, Shadow Squad. Command out." The radio went silent.

-Back at Alliance Command-

The young woman at communications touched the button and placed her face in her hands. She exhaled heavily and looked back at her commanding officer who glared at the terminal. "You've just sent them to their deaths."

The commander looked at the young woman. "Anything for the good of humanity." As the commander turned, a small insignia was seen under his collar. It was the mark of Cerberus.

-Back on Rannoch-

Harbinger looked to his team and motioned to their destination, speaking over their comms through their helmets. "Alright, boys. We have our orders. Two by two, tight cover formation. Don't let those synths get behind us. MOVE OUT!"

"Sir, yessir!" The men called out.

The group moved quickly through the foliage. Stopping every so often to check their six. No Geth. The group got to a second checkpoint. They quickly got below the foliage line when they spotted an Armature. The Armature scanned the area for any life signs. It didn't detect any. Or so the group thought. The Armature moved away to another route on its patrol.

"Sir, I don't like this. The Geth don't just use one unit to patrol a large area." Sergeant Dalin was one of the best intel officers the Spec Ops groups had. He knew the routines of a Geth patrol and how many should be there. And being that he didn't like this situation was enough of a warning for Harbinger.

Harbinger's voice went quiet. "Two flank left, three right. Watch for Hunters." Harbinger's body started to glow with biotic energy. As the first soldier started to move, his head exploded. Harbinger spun around to see a Geth Sniper reloading its rifle. A "spider" Geth leapt to another tree. They termed it "spider" because of its ability to attach to walls and ceilings without being detected. "SON OF A...! ONE SHOT ONE KILL! MOVE!" Harbinger unleashed a Singularity, catching the "spider" Geth and hitting the Singularity with a warp field, detonating the Singularity. The Geth flew through some trees and stopped short of hitting the sniper's perch. The sniper fired another shot hitting Harbinger in the shoulder. He snarled in pain but used a biotic levitate to catch the sniper and then threw him from the air.

Harbinger fell backwards, clasping his shoulder and tearing his helmet off. Sven ran over to him and put a breathing mask on him. His men pulling him to cover.

"SIR! They're on us!" Dalin called out.

"God dammit! How did they ambush us like this? We have to get to higher ground! Make the sons of a bitches pay for every inch they try to get near us! GO GO GO!" Harbinger stood and unleashed a shockwave of biotic energies. The shockwave shot back several Geth. He ducked quickly back to cover.

"Sven! Give those bastards something to chew on!"

"On it, Harbinger! Let's bring the pain! LET'S BRING THE NOISE!" Sven Montres, a very close friend of Harbinger's and a heavy ordinance soldier, stood up and threw an inferno grenade. It hit one of the Geth Hunters and exploded into several more incendiary pieces, burning through the armor of the Geth. A massive explosion ripped apart a section of ground, killing five marines. Six were left. Sven stood again and fired his assault rifle. Tesla rounds screwing up the circuitry of the Geth.

Harbinger saw the window of opportunity. "MOVE! GET TO POINT DELTA! GO GO!"

The Marines ran like hell, Harbinger unleashing more biotic energy. Covering them as best he could. But he was getting tired. Two Geth Armatures fired their pulse cannons, killing three more marines. A sniper killing the fourth. Harbinger and Sven were the only two to make it to the higher ground cover. The higher ground giving them the best advantage. But it was still a long drawn out fight.

Harbinger and Sven fell back against cover at Point Delta. It was a massive hill and they could see the Geth coming at them from the front. Behind them was the jungle. Harbinger panted heavily. He could feel the strain from his L2 implant. And the headache was getting worse. Exhaustion from pushing the L2 implant wore him out. But this was a fight for survival.

"Dys, we can't keep this up. I'm running out of heat sinks. And you're barely holding together as it is using your biotics as you are." Sven got off a few shots. They could still hear the Geth from cover.

"Why hasn't the Alliance sent word? Were the FUCK are they?" Harbinger activated his omni-tool. "Alliance Command! This is The Harbinger! We are under heavy enemy fire! Request immediate evac! Minus ten! I repeat: Minus ten! The Geth ambushed us!" He stood up and fired off a few rounds from his pistol. He heard something and got back to cover. "Say again!"

"We cannot evacuate you at this time. We have no ships in the vicinity. You will have to hold out for as long as you can. Citadel-Alliance Command out."

Harbinger's face went ashen. He looked at Sven. "Those god damn...sons of...they're leaving us here to die!"

Sven growled. "FUCKING HUMAN ALLIANCE!"

-In a ship just outside of Geth space-

Miri missed her family. But her Pilgrimage was important. But as she neared Geth space, but staying just far enough away so as to not attract attention, she picked up a communication from the coordinates of Rannoch. She adjusted and tuned the comm terminal to clear up the signal which was mired in static. She listened closely.

"Alliance Command! This is The Harbinger! We are under heavy enemy fire! Request immediate evac! Minus ten! I repeat: Minus ten! The Geth ambushed us!" Harbinger's voice came over. Miri covered the mouth of her helmet.

"We cannot evacuate you at this time. We have no ships in the vacinity. You will have to hold out as long as you can." Alliance Command said.

Miri was shaking. She heard her brother again. "Say again!"

"We cannot evacuate you at this time. We have no ships in the vicinity. You will have to hold out for as long as you can. Citadel-Alliance Command out." The comm went dead.

"Oh Keelah...no!" At great risk to herself, Miri turned her ship towards Rannoch and pushed the engines to their limit to get to her brother. During the communications exchange, she had done a scan of the area. There had been no heat signature of any ships except for a small shuttle. The one she guessed Harbinger arrived at Rannoch on.

-Back on Rannoch-

The stress of the situation finally drove Harbinger to go beyond the ability of his L2 implant. Harbinger grabbed his head as his implant went into overheat. He screamed in pain. Grasping his head as Sven grabbed his friend and "brother". Harbinger opened his eyes, blood seeping from under them. At that second, the implant in his head fractured and broke. His eyes now glowing with biotic energy. The restriction of the implant no longer there, his biotics now at full strength.

Harbinger stood up, his body completed engulfed in biotic power. "WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!" His biotics lifting him off the ground as he let loose a massive biotic shockwave in front of him. The shockwave scorching the ground and destroying the small group of Geth left. The release of so much energy caused Harbinger to collapse to the ground.

Sven ran over and in a fireman's carry, got Harbinger and himself out of the area. To a cave that seemed to scramble the sensors of the Geth.

After arriving in the cave, Sven grabbed his emergency medical kit and injected Harbinger with a sedative and pain killer. Sven leaned his head back and cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He roared angrily. He placed his hand on his friend...his brother in arms. "I swear to fucking Christ, Dys, when we get out of here, I'm gonna fucking kill those assholes in Command. They fucked with the wrong people." Sven kept his Predator pistol next to him. It had only a few rounds left. And one incendiary grenade. He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. He slept but only lightly. It was something most soldiers on the battlefield did in long drawn out battles. Sleeping but just deep enough so the least little sound would wake them. And Sven heard something that shook him awake. He grabbed his pistol as a form appeared at the mouth of the cave. "FREEZE, YOU FUCKING SYNTH!" He was about to fire. He was going to die to protect Harbinger.

"No! Wait!" The figure raised her arms in the air. "I'm a friend!"

Sven didn't lower his weapon. "A fucking Quarian?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I heard my brother's distress call passing by Geth space. I had to come help him." She said calmly, keeping her hands in view to show she was unarmed.

"Brother...?" He looked at a still sedated Harbinger. "Jesus...a family actually adopted him?"

"Yes, my family. And he's the best brother I could have. Please, let me get you both out of here." She stepped forward as Sven lowered his weapon. She saw Harbinger and noticed the blood. "Keelah...what happened to him?!"

Sven knelt down. "He used so much biotic power just to keep us alive that the stress of that and the situation caused his L2 Implant to shatter." Sven got Harbinger ready to move. "Should've killed him. But he's tough. He's going to need a new Implant. And I don't think the Quarians use biotics. We have to get him to the Citadel in the Widow Nebula." He hefted Harbinger in a fireman's carry again.

"But why is he sedated?" Miri asked concerned.

"His biotics are so powerful, if they aren't kept in check by the implant, he could very badly hurt someone. Even himself. I have to keep him sedated until we can get him to a medical facility." Sven moved with Miri as she guided them to her ship. As they got on the ship, Sven saw a Geth Armature. "Umm...kid...we have to get out of her! NOW!"

Miri's ship roared to life and lifted off. As the Armature fired, Miri punched her ship's engines. The ship roaring out of Rannoch's atmosphere. Miri hit the mass relay and headed straight for the Citadel.

-At Huerta Memorial, the Citadel-

Dyson slowly came around. His head hurt. But not as bad as before. He felt groggy and disoriented and his eyes had not yet focused. But he saw a form sitting next to his bed. "Wh...where...?"

Miri put her hand on his. "Easy, big brother." She said softly and soothingly.

"M..Miri?" He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down. "Rest, Harbinger'Kreeza. You've been through a lot."

Sven walked into the room and smiled seeing Harbinger awake. "Hey there, you lucky son of a bitch." He clasped Harbinger's good shoulder.

"Sven? Where are we?" Harbinger looked towards Sven's blurry form.

"The Citadel. Your implant shattered and your sister here happened to be in the area of Geth space. She saved our lives, Dys." Sven's expression darkened. "Those assholes are gonna have A LOT to answer for."

"In time. Just...give me a minute to at least see straight." Harbinger again tried to sit up.

Sven this time pushed him down. "Woah, easy there. The doctors say you have at least three more days of recovery. They had to get every last piece of the old implant out and they're worried poking around in your brain may have done something. We'll face the Council about this crap after."

The door to the hospital room opened and two more Quarians walked in. "Harbinger'Kreeza?!" It was Zalea'Kreeza and Rosv'Kreeza. His mother ran over and touched her helmet to his head. "Keelah. When Miri'Kreeza told us...we had to come to you. We just had to." His mother grabbed his one hand, his father grabbed the other.

"I'm alright, mother. Just sore. And angry." Harbinger rested his head back.

"You should be!" Miri shouted. "They left you to die!"

Sven squeezed her shoulder. "Easy there, kiddo."

The doctor came in and checked on Harbinger's vitals. She was Asari but had a warm demeanor. "Just to let you know, visiting hours are almost over. You can stay at the hospital just not in the room."

A second person, someone in an Alliance military uniform walked in. "I think we can make an exception for our survivor, don't you think, doctor?"

Upon seeing the uniform, Sven stood up and stood in front of the military officer. Anger in Sven's features. "Get the fuck out of here, asshole!" Sven pointed to the officer.

"Excuse me, soldier? You dare talk to a superior..." Sven cut him off.

"Kiss my ass, you son of a bitch! You left us on Rannoch to die!" Sven was poking him. "We don't answer to people that abandon us!"

"You are on the verge of a..." The Alliance officer's head snapped as Sven punched him hard in the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sven roared. He grabbed the Alliance patch on his uniform and tore it off, throwing at the Alliance officer. "I refuse to be a part of a military that wantonly throws their soldiers away like so much used tissue paper and considers their lives shit!"

Harbinger spoke up next from the bed. "You can consider this my resignation as well. And you can tell the brass that. After we speak to the Council, we are leaving Citadel space. Humanity has no right to ask anything of us anymore. The Quarians are my people now. At least they know the value of a life. Unlike the Alliance and humanity."

The Alliance officer was spewing mad. He glared at the two former Alliance officers. "You'd turn your back on your own people?"

Sven scoffed. "After what they did to us? Phh. Yeah."

The Alliance officer pointed at them both. "You're both traitors. Were it up to me, I'd have you both imprisoned for betraying your own race."

"Look in the mirror, asshole. You betrayed us." Sven growled.

The Alliance officer turned on his heels and stormed out of the hospital room.

After three days, the doctors released Harbinger from their care. Harbinger, Sven, Rosv, Zalea, and Miri went to Citadel Tower and stood before the Council. Upon reporting what the Alliance had done, Harbinger told the Council that he and Sven refused to aid either the Alliance or the Council in any further missions and openly resigned from the Alliance Military. Though unhappy, the Council understood. Two hours later, Rosv, Zalea, and Harbinger were headed back to the Migrant Fleet. Sven decided to leave for Omega. Miri returned to her Pilgrimage. Upon returning the Migrant Fleet, Harbinger was greeted warmly. The Fleet had heard about what happened to the only human, at this point, who had become a part of their community. And the Admiralty Board promised Harbinger that they would not turn their backs on him. Harbinger found comfort in that. For the first time in his life, he felt free.


	3. Sacrifice

**Rise of the Harbinger **

**Sacrifice**

-The Migrant Fleet-

If there was any feeling that Dyson had felt any more strongly than betrayal, he couldn't think of what it would be. After giving the Alliance everything he had and for all his years of service, they would leave him to die? He doubted highly the Council would have done anything. They seemed to care even less for humanity than the Alliance. But if nothing else, he was back among the Quarian people and back aboard the Icarus. His father had reinstated him back as security aboard the Icarus. The captain of the Icarus did not protest against Dyson's reinstatement, but instead asked many questions about Rannoch. Dyson answered what he could and the captain understood when it came to points that Dyson no longer wanted to talk about it. More and more of the Quarians respected Dyson a little more each day. He could have gone back to Earth or any of the human colonies. But instead, he came back to the Migrant Fleet. That meant more to them than any words he could have said. Several of the Quarians on the security team, both male and female, would take turns going on routine patrols of the ship with Dyson. But today, he was walking the ship alone.

In the engineering section, Valna'Dasna and Shirn were working on one of the engines of the Icarus that had broken down. The ship was running on a secondary engine so it was still moving, but it was unknown how long that one would last. "Come on, you...!" Shirn tried to pull on the tool he was using. "Stupid engine." He looked over the engine. "We'll never get this ship ready for the inspection. The Admirals will kill us if we can't get the main engine repaired before the Fleet is ready to move again."

"Did you check the bearings on the output drive? If those are out of alignment we'll never get the engine restarted." Valna'Dasna leaned over the engine core.

Shirn looked towards the doorway as he saw Dyson come around the corner on his patrol. "Keelah...it's that damned human again." His voiced gone quiet as Dyson entered the engine room.

Valna had gotten her suit caught on the engine core when she tried to get herself upright. But she stopped struggling and blushed profusely when Dyson walked over.

"Valna'Dasna, Shirn. Is everything alright? Is there anything I can assist you with?" Dyson looked at the two, more than willing to help if they needed it.

Valna was so embarrassed. Her ass was basically hanging out in the breeze in the worst position possible bent over the drive core. Harbinger had basically been there to help Valna whenever he could with tough repairs. And...she secretly really liked the human. He never acted human for being a human. He learned the Quarian history...or as much as there was that wasn't lost from time. And now he was seeing her like this. Keela help her.

"We don't need your help, Harbinger'Kreza. Go back to your own kind." Shirn said disgusted.

"You might not want his help, but I'm stuck!" Valna finally shouted in embarassment.

"Oh for the love of Keelah...how did you...?" Shirn tried to help Valna up.

"Don't pull, Shirn! You'll tear my suit!" Valna hated this so much. She was helpless.

Dyson shook his head and moved towards Valna, pushing Shirn out of the way. "Don't do something we're all going to regret, Shirn. I've seen Valna'Dasna upset and believe me, I don't want to have to raise a barrier to protect myself when she throws something at you." Dyson slowly traced his fingers along Valna's side and to her belt.

Valna'Dasna felt herself shiver under his touch. She knew he was a powerful biotic, but his touch was so gentle. She felt herself being lifted slightly off the engine core, a blue aura surrounding her. She felt Dyson's hand run over her stomach as he found where her suit was caught. He carefully unhooked her belt. Using his biotics, Dyson straightened her up and placed his hands on her hips, releasing his biotics from her and slowly lowering her to the floor. He was strong and gentle. Still blushing, she looked away shyly. "Th..thank you Harbinger'Kreza."

Dyson bowed his head. "It was my pleasure to help you, Valna'Dasna vas Icarus." He turned to return to his patrol.

_'Come on, you bosh'tet. Ask him.' _Valna rubbed her hands together. "Harbinger'Kreza vas Icarus?" She called out to him. She watched as he stopped and turned around, facing her.

Dyson walked over to Valna. "Yes? Is there something else I can do to help?"

Wringing her hands, Valna looked down shyly. "I..there is a festival happening tonight on the Rayya in the Garden and...I mean if you are too busy and are unable to attend..."

Under his helmet, Dyson smiled. He took Valna's hands and touched his forhead to the back of her hands. "I would be honored to join you tonight, Valna'Dasna. Until tonight. Keelah'selai."

Later that night, Dyson and Valna appeared together aboard the Rayya. They ate and danced. Rosv, Zalea, and Miri watched at Dyson and Valna seemed very happy together. Valna's parents, Vran'Dasna and Meissa'Dasna did not seem so happy to see their daughter with a human.

"What does she see in that human?" Vran growled.

Rosv was standing next to Vran. "Does it matter, Vran? She's happy. My son's happy. The happiest I have seen him in months."

Meissa and Zalea were talking about something else while the husbands continued to speak.

"But he's a human." Vran said again.

"Physically, perhaps. But his spirit and heart are Quarian. To us, that's all that matters. And it seems to Valna, that's all that matters as well. See how they dance? It is as if Keelah has guided them to each other." Rosv watched the two dance flawlessly together.

"Perhaps." Vran begrudgingly agreed.

As Zalea'Kreza and Meissa'Dasna returned to their husbands, they both watched as Dyson and Valna danced. Both mother's smiling at their children.

Several months passed as both Dyson and Valna'Dasna grew closer and closer. They did much more together and one night, Valna linked her suit to Dyson's armor. Also, on that night, they shared a passionate kiss. Valna was laid up for a week with sickness. But what she had said to Dyson made him laugh. "Completely worth it." She said to him. As the two were having dinner together after Valna was released from medical, a general alarm was heard over the entire ship which meant it carried over the entire fleet.

"Attention all Quarians, this is Admiral Han'Garel. We have just received word that the Geth are amassing for a large assault. The target is unknown. But it is deep in Citadel space. The flotilla will remain out of the fighting as we are not prepared to fight the Geth." The communication ended.

Dyson stopped eating and steepled his fingers in front of the mouth piece of his helmet, deep in thought. Where would the Geth attack that would require a large force in Citadel space?

"Harbinger?" Valna placed her hand on Dyson's arm. "Dyson?" She asked softly. "What's wrong? What are you thinking?"

"The Citadel. They're going to attack the Citadel." His head never moved as the eye slats flashed with biotic power.

"How...?" She started to ask.

"I'm a soldier, Valna'Dasna. I know a great deal about war. And the only target that may be of any concern is the Citadel." He started to stand. "I have to go. I have to help the people there."

Valna stood with him. "Why? Why help any of them. They didn't help you and you were nearly killed on Rannoch."

"The only people I care about are the innocents there. I could care less about the Alliance or the Council." Dyson started to head for the door.

Valna knew that once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. Though she thought his decision was foolish, it was noble. And she loved him even more for wanting to help those that couldn't fight the Geth. "Dyson!" She called after him, and running to catch up.

He stopped. "Yes?"

She grabbed him and held him tight. "You come back to me. Promise. You promise me that."

"I swear to you, one way or the other, I will return to you." Dyson touched his helmet to hers.

-Days later on the Citadel-

Alarms blared all over the Citadel. Geth were invading from one central point, spreading out to different wards. They were tasked with keeping anyone from interfering with Saren's task of getting to Citadel Tower. Dyson and Sven were in Shanakeba Ward fighting off waves of Geth. It all seemed so familiar. Like Rannoch all over again. Dyson threw a Warp Field, sending one Geth flying off a high walkway. "Everyone! Get to the escape tunnels! MOVE!" Dyson shouted. Women and children screamed in terror as the Geth opened fire. Dyson raised a Barrier and stood in front of people trying to take the shots.

Sven threw an inferno grenade, hitting a group of Geth. "I don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

"We don't have a choice!" Dyson grunted as a pulse rifle shot hit his barrier, sending him backwards a step. "We have to make sure everyone gets to the tunnels!" Dyson placed a hand on his temple. Something was trying to access his L3X biotic implant. It was a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You fumble around in ignorance, incapable of understanding." It was Sovereign. Somehow, he was touching Dyson's mind.

"Hold them back, Sven!" Dyson threw a biotic shockwave, taking out a small group of Geth.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own, you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign." It was almost as if the Reaper was taunting Dyson.

Dyson looked up when there was a break in the fighting to see Sovereign connected to Citadel Tower. "The Reaper is attached to Citadel Tower." Dyson narrowed his eyes.

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they called us was irrelevant. We simply are."

Sven looked at Dyson. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think the Reaper is talking to me…us…through my biotic implant. I don't know how." Dyson rubbed his right temple. "You will not win, Sovereign."

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation. An accident. Your lives are measure in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." Sovereign continued.

"Someone will stop you!" Dyson shouted as Geth started to appear from another elevator. But they were not firing, their weapons were trained on them though.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

Something happened, the arms of the Citadel opened and Alliance ships started to pour in to fight Sovereign. Dyson looked at Sven. "We probably won't survive this."

Sven smiled. "Hell, I never wanted to live forever anyways. If we're gonna go out, let's go out giving them hell."

Dyson and Sven fought with everything they had. Making the Geth fight for every inch. They moved into a more strategic position near the Dillenaga Concert Hall. An explosion was heard overhead. Dyson looked up to see Sovereign exploding. His face turning ashen. "Oh shit…." A lone phrase rang though his mind. The last words of Sovereign. _'We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will die because we demand it.'_ Dyson jumped over a barricade. "SVEN! WE NEED TO…..!"

It was too late. A part of Sovereign slammed into the ceiling of the ward, tearing open a massive section of the ward. Emergency shielding sealed off Shanakeba Ward. But Dyson and Sven were trapped inside. The atmosphere inside the Ward becoming a cold vacuum. Neither man had time to escape. Having the oxygen taken from their lungs, both men collapsed to the ground, dead from suffocation. A massive heating unit exploded as the piece of Sovereign slammed into the Concert Hall. When the emergency shielding finally activated in the ceiling, the explosion consumed the bodies of both Dyson and Sven. The Geth inside the Ward were also destroyed from the falling debris.

-Aboard the Icarus, the Migrant Fleet-

Valna'Dasna was having dinner with her family. She was growing worried that she hadn't heard from Dyson in weeks. The door chime to their quarters sounded. Vran'Dasna answered the door. "Rosv'Kreza, Zelea'Kreza?" Something was wrong. Neither stood as they normally did. "Please, come in."

As they did, Valna'Dasna and her mother welcomed them. But they too noticed something was wrong. Before Valna could ask, Rosv spoke up. "Valna'Dasna, we…" Rosv was fighting his emotions. He cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice. "Word has been sent to us by the doctors at the Citadel."

"Is Harbinger'Kreza alright? Is he hurt? When…?" She looked at the both of them as their heads lowered.

"I'm sorry, Valna'Dasna. Our son died at the Citadel." Zelea'Kreza said, tears catching in her throat. Rosv held his wife tight, trying to console her again.

Valna'Dasna could barely move. She wanted to say something. But when she opened her mouth, no words came out. Her heart titaniced as tears fell from her eyes. Her father walked over to her, tried to get her to say something. But all she did was just sorrowfully walk to her room. No words would ever be enough to tell of the heartache she felt. She never had the chance to tell Dyson how much she loved him. How she wanted to spend her life with him. Now? Now she felt lost. She felt a void in her heart. A few hours later, when her mother checked on her. She asked how she was feeling. The only thing Valna said was that she felt as if a Geth had torn her heart out of her chest. From that point on, Valna'Dasna focused only on her work. It was the only way to keep herself from becoming lost to her sorrow.

A/N: No, this is not the end of the story. There was a reason I left it this way. The next chapter will come sometime this week.


	4. Rise of the Harbinger

**Rise of the Harbinger **

"Sir, Mr. Kransen is returning from the Citadel." A blonde haired, young woman informed the Illusive Man.

"Does he have the two bodies I requested?" The Illusive Man took a drag on his cigarette.

"Yes, sir. He does."

"Excellent. Have the bodies taken to the lower labs. I want reconstruction to start immediately." The Illusive Man studied the bodies that were being unloaded from the shuttle.

"But, sir, we only have one set of Reaper tech." The young woman insisted.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We'll have everything we need soon enough. If Shepard betrays us, I want these two prepared to hunt her down." The Illusive man took another drag of his cigarette.

-Three years later-

Monitors beep softly in the background. The war with the Reapers was long since over. But Shepard had done what the Illusive Man had thought she would do. She betrayed him. For over the past three years, he spent a great deal of money on his latest project. To infuse Reaper technology directly into the human body. And the test subjects he was using was the reconstructed bodies of Dyson Courtland and Sven Taladore. Their codenames were Harbinger and the Dark Sovereign. Dyson was implanted with pieces from the fallen Reaper, Harbinger. The Illusive Man found it ironic that Dyson's callsign would become his true name. Sven was implanted with pieces from Sovereign.

The Illusive Man's image appeared in the medical facility. "Doctor Weiz. How are our subjects doing?"

Doctor Weiz adjusted his glasses. "It's amazing, sir. The Reaper technology in both of these men have completely re-written their genetic codes. In essence, altering their cellular structures."

"They still look human, Doctor." A frown crossed the Illusive Man's face.

"They are…for the most part. But they are no longer amino based life forms. They are….well…something more, sir. It's like they are both amino and dextro based life forms. Like the Reapers, they are able to adapt." Doctor Weiz, using some kind of analytical device, scanned the new armor on Dyson. The doctor smiled. "Excellent."

Dyson was swimming around in darkness. He had felt a cold rush as death washed over him. But now…he heard sounds. Felt things. But one other thing, it almost felt like another presence was with him. It was weak, but it was there. _'Dust. They are like dust fighting against the cosmic winds. Our power is unmatched. We are their genetic destiny. We are the Harbingers of their destruction.'_

Several of the monitors in the lab started to beep rapidly. Readings were going off the charts. Doctor Weiz turned around, his eye going wide. "No…no no no no!" He shouted. "We have to sedate him!"

"Doctor? What is happening?" The Illusive Man arched an eyebrow.

"He's waking up! But he shouldn't be…" The doctor paniced.

"You have merely delayed the inevitable." Dyson's eyes started to glow and his body ignited in biotic power. Not just two eyes. But four eyes appeared in the eye slats of his Death mask.

The doctor backed up. "Dyson Courtland, please…you must not…"

Dyson sat up, and then stood. "Dyson Courtland?" He noticed his own voice was different. It sounded like a Reapers. "Dyson Courtland is dead." The biotic power increased by the Reaper tech glowed angrily. He grabbed Weiz in a biotic levitation. "I AM HARBINGER!" He threw Doctor Weiz with every bit of biotic strength he had. Weiz screamed as he impacted the safety glass, breaking through it, but in the process, snapping his neck. Dyson…now taking on his full name as Harbinger'Kreza looked at the image of the Illusive Man. "Human, you changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater."

"Harbinger! STOP!" The Illusive Man called out.

"Did you think you could control me? A person who no longer considered himself part of the human race? Your failure will cost you everything. You cannot stop us. We are the Harbinger of your perfection." Harbinger grabbed the table he awoke on and threw it at the door with every bit of strength he had. The door did not budge. The pieces of the Reaper, Harbinger, increased the power of his already improved L5XE Biotic implant. It was near one hundred times more powerful. He would be able to go toe to toe with an Asari Justicar. Gathering his biotic power, he threw a Singularity that gathered at the door, pulling heavy items into it.

"You won't survive an escape, Harbinger." The Illusive Man growled. Only because there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"I always survive, human." Harbinger threw a powerful Warp Field and detonated the Singularity. It blew the door open. "My power is unmatched, none can stand against me. You are ignorant, I am knowing."

The Illusive Man's image faded in wake of the door being blown open. An alarm sounded as mechs started to come online. But they were minutes away from intercepting Harbinger. Another door opened off to his left. Harbinger noticed the armor.

"Sven?" He studied his friend. But he sensed the power from him. Very close to his, but different.

"Dyson?" Sven was startled by his own voice. "What the hell happened to us? I remember dying at the Citadel."

Harbinger looked around and noticed a symbol that he was too familiar with. "Cerberus." He looked back at Sven. "You sound like Sovereign."

Sven tilted his head. "That would explain why they called me the Dark Sovereign. What is the plan then?"

"We leave this place. It seems we were implanted with Reaper technology. If not parts of the Reapers themselves." He looked at Sven, his four eyes glowing. "More proof of the horrors humanity is capable of."

"Then let's ensure we take as many of them out as we leave, Harbinger." Sven snarled. His own new voice not betraying his anger.

"They only delayed the inevitable. Let us find a way off this station. I must return to the Migrant Fleet, Sovereign." Harbinger started to move down the hallway. Sven, now called the Dark Sovereign, following him. On their way, Sovereign picked up an assault rifle from a weapons locker. As they moved quickly through the hallways, guards and mechs appeared to stop them. Harbinger and Sovereign took cover. They may be powerful, but they were still flesh and blood.

The Illusive Man's voice came over the station wide comm. "There is only one way off this station, gentlemen. And you will not make it." The guards opened fire.

Harbinger powered up his biotics. "Your attacks are an insult. My attacks will tear you apart." Harbinger stood and threw a heavy Warp field. The warp field hit a mech, causing it to explode. The explosion killed the two guards as shrapnel pierced their armor. "Submit now, human. You cannot stop us."

Harbinger and Sovereign moved through several more hallways and stopped near a window that overlooked a hanger. The ship inside the hanger looked familiar to Harbinger. "That looks like the Normandy. Shepard's ship."

"Then you take it, Harbinger. There is a shuttlebay nearby. I will take a shuttle to Thessia. I must understand what happened to both of us. But you have a Quarian woman to go back to. And I am sure the Migrant Fleet would be more than happy to have a new ship added to their fleet. One that can help them run missions." Sovereign placed a hand on Harbinger's shoulder. "We'll meet again my friend."

Harbinger nodded. Both men shook hands and went their separate ways. Harbinger neared the docking ramp towards the ship. But three guards and YMIR mech was waiting for him. The Illusive Man appeared one more time. "Surrender, and we'll let you live. You won't take the Maelstrom."

"Face your annihilation. We are the Harbinger of your destruction." Harbinger charged his bioitcs. "Your minions will fail, human. You cannot escape your destinies. Flee while you can, humans." As the guards opened fire, Harbinger got to cover. "I sense your weakness." One by one, Harbinger took out the guards. He grabbed the YMIR Mech in a Biotic field. "YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTRUCTION! WE ARE THE BEGINNING! YOU WILL BE THE END! PREPARE FOR OUR DOMINATION! PREPARE FOR OUR COMING!" Harbinger threw a Warp Field that destroyed the biotic field, and with it, the YMIR mech. Harbinger stormed into the docking ramp and as he made it halfway through, he saw a team of engineers trying to escape. His biotics igniting and stopping them. Seeing Harbinger caused them to stop dead in their tracks and start to back away towards the ship. Harbinger's four eyes glowing angrily. "Return to the ship. You will take me to my desired destination. Do so without question, and I will allow you to live, humans. Failure to do so, and you will die." The engineering team merely nodded and returned to the ship without a word.

Many hours passed as the Maelstrom was making its way to the Migrant Fleet. Harbinger walked the ship, taking note of everything on the ship. He went up to the Captain's cabin. His cabin. As he walked in, he noticed something on the desk. A photo. He picked up the frame and looked at it. It was a picture of Valna'Dasna. It must have been something Cerberus found on him when they took his body from the Citadel. He ran his fingers over the picture. "Valna'Dasna…" His mind remembering their time together. His heart remembering how much he loved her. He set the photo down. "Soon, my heart. Soon we will be together again. I just pray you will still see the person you once loved."

A voice came over the comm. "Harbinger. We are near the Migrant Fleet. We have their signal on sensors."

"Very well. Gather your people in the shuttle bay." Harbinger ordered. He met the engineers down below. They stood nervously. "You have fulfilled what I have asked of you. You are now to get on the second shuttle and leave. Do not attempt to locate this ship or myself. Do so, and you will face annihilation."

The lead engineer nodded. "We understand. I programmed the autopilot to meet up with the Migrant Fleet. We swear to you, you will never see or hear from us again." The team boarded the shuttle and launched from the Maelstrom.

The Maelstrom neared the Migrant Fleet. The autopilot slowing as it neared the Rayya. Harbinger stood at the helm as the comm unit crackled to life. "Unidentified ship, this is the Rayya. Identify yourself and state your business."

Harbinger's eyes started to glow. "This is Captain Harbinger'Kreza vas Maelstrom. I am requesting docking permission and permission to speak to the Admiralty Board."

There was confused and anxious chatter on the other end of the comm. A woman's voice came over the comm next. "That…that is not possible. Harbinger…Harbinger'Kreza died over three years ago." It was Valna'Dasna's voice.

Harbinger's eyes dimmed slightly and he lowered his head. "Far from home have I gone. To stars and planets have I been. Through storm and calm I find the path. From birth to dust I shall return home."

"H…Harbinger'Kreza…?" Valna's voice wavered. "Dyson…is…is it really you?"

"It is." Harbinger said something in the Quarian language that apparently made her laugh. But it sounded as though she was crying tears of joy as well.

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Harbinger'Kreza vas Maelstrom. Welcome home, my love." Valna'Dasna could barely contain her joy.

"Be alert, this ship is not clean. It will require decontamination as I will as well." He notified her.

"Understood. Dock at docking clamp 43. The decontamination team will be there as well."

Harbinger docked the ship and entered the Rayya. He was put through decontamination protocols. The Quarians there stood in shock and awe to see Harbinger'Kreza standing before them. They noticed he was different, and yet the same. The team entered the ship and started decontamination there as well. Harbinger, though, was escorted to the Garden. As he entered, Valna'Dasna ran into his arms, almost knocking him over. He placed his arms around her, holding her tight.

"This must be a dream. If it is, please don't wake me up." Valna whispered.

"This is no dream, Valna'Dasna. I am here." He rubbed her back.

Valna looked up at him. "Keelah...what happened to you? You sound so different."

Harbinger explained as much as he could remember. About his death on the Citadel and waking up in some unknown station somewhere in the Terminus Systems. But what he did know, was that Cerberus had reconstructed him, and implanted Reaper technology into him. That was his only guess as to why his voice changed. But he felt much more powerful. But all that mattered to him, was that he was back with her and among the Quarians. And here he would stay. That alone made Valna'Dasna smile. From behind Valna, he saw his family. Rosv and Zelea. "Father, mother. Miri."

No words were spoken as the family embraced Harbinger. His mother and sister crying happily. Rosv firmly shook his son's hand. "Valna'Dasna couldn't get to us fast enough. We were all visiting the Rayya when you contacted the ship. I'm not sure what happened to you, but you will have to fill us in later."

"I will, father. That I promise." Harbinger looked up as Admiral Shala'Raan and Admiral Haan'Garel walked into the Garden to meet him. "Admirals." He nodded.

"Welcome home, Harbinger'Kreza vas Icarus." Shala'Raan said with a smile.

"Thank you, Admiral. But it is vas Maelstrom now." He motioned to the ship outside of the Rayya. "Let us just say the ship has been liberated from Cerberus and is now mine."

Haan'Garel chuckled. "So you stole a top of the line warship from Cerberus? It almost looks like the Normandy."

"There is a reason for that. But I would rather wait for the other Admirals to arrive before I explain." Harbinger's eyes glowed.

"We're already here, human." Zaal'Korris said as he and Admiral Xen were walking up.

Harbinger's four eyes narrowed at Zaal'Korris. But he let it slide this time. "Then I will explain everything. Three years ago, I and my friend died at the Citadel. That was not a lie." Harbinger felt Valna'Dasna squeezing his hand tight and kept close to him. The memory of his loss still haunted her to this day. And she refused to let him go again. "But Cerberus took our bodies to the Terminus System. There, they not only rebuilt us, but altered us. The implanted us with parts from the fallen Reapers. Namely Sovereign and Harbinger. The reason was that someone wished to use us to end Shepard's life. But they cannot control that which does not wish to be controlled. Needless to say. The Reaper technology altered our bodies. to the cellular structure. We are neither human nor Reaper. We are unsure what we are. But it no longer matters. I have returned home."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Admiral Xen was skeptical.

"My power is unmatched. My concern is for the Quarian people. That is why I require only those Quarians who are the best to serve aboard the Maelstrom. The Quarian people will now be able to do more than just roam the stars while Rannoch rebuilds. For my first choice, I will request Valna'Dasna to serve as my Chief Engineer and Executive Officer." Harbinger looked down at Valna'Dasna.

"Yes, yes I accept!" She squeezed him tightly.

The Admirals looked at one another. A new top of the line warship would be useful to the Quarians. And being Harbinger has proven himself time and time again. As they started to talk about it, the alarm on the Rayya sounded. Admiral Haan'Garel touched his omni-tool. "What's going on, commander?"

"Sir! The Alerai! Shirn has gone mad and is trying to overload the reactor core!" A panicked marine called over the comm.

Xen looked at Korris. "If the Alerai blows up, it'll take out a third of the fleet."

Harbinger looked at Valna'Dasna. His eyes glowing with biotic power. He looked back at the Admirals. "I will go and stop him. Evacuate who you can."

Valna looked at him. "What? No! You can't! I won't lose you again!"

"You know I must do this, my love." Harbinger's voice was soft, soothing.

"And you'll ignore my concerns?!" She yelled at him. She was upset. He had just returned and now he was rushing off to a no win scenario. That is what she thought at least.

"I always surive." Harbinger touched his helmet to hers and then turn and ran to the nearest shuttle. But as he boarded the shuttle, so did Valna'Dasna.

"I'm not letting you go alone. I will help evacuate people. And I don't want to hear a word about this." She pointed at him. "Launch to the Alerai." She ordered the pilot.

As they boarded the Alerai, the alarms were blaring. A core overload was imminent. Harbinger heard over the comms that one of the engineers was trapped in the reactor room. He looked to Valna'Dasna. "Get as many off as you can. Leave with them. This I must do alone."

Before Valna'Dasna could protest, one of the marines grabbed her and pulled her on the shuttle. Escape pods were ejecting from the Alerai.

Harbinger arrived at the engineering section. The Chief Engineer was on the floor, leaning against a wall. Harbinger knelt down and scanned his vitals. "My leg, I think it's broken." The engineer said.

"It won't matter. He'll die just like you, human." Shirn snarled. "Do you think the escape pods will escape the blast? I don't."

Harbinger noticed that the core was going critical. There was only one chance. He hoped his biotics were powerful enough. He lifted the engineer and threw him to safety, using his biotics to lower him softly to the floor on the other side of the entry corridor. "Seal this section! NOW!" Harbinger ordered. The engineer couldn't argue. He hit the button and the blast doors slammed shut.

"We'll all die, it won't matter!" Shirn roared.

Harbinger's biotics ignited. "You have merely delayed the inevitable."

"And who do you think you are, human?" Shirn growled.

"I am Harbinger!" He grabbed Shirn in a biotic field. "My power is unmatched. You cannot stop us." He threw Shirn to the side and turned to the core. Increasing the power of his biotics, he threw a heavy Singularity that stopped just short of the core and above it. The singularity started to tear the bulkheads apart. Shirn stood shakily and fired his shotgun. Harbinger raised a barrier. "Quarian, you've changed nothing. You've attracted the attention of one who is infinitely your greater. I will end you." Harbinger knew that if Shirn was acting like he was, something happened to him when Harbinger was gone for three years. The meltdown alarm went off on the reactor core. Harbinger turned back to his singularity and created a Warp field in his hand. With all of his strength, Harbinger threw the warp field and detonated the singularity. The explosion caused the seperation of the rear of the engineering section. Before Shirn could react, he was sucked out into the vacuum of space. The reactor core torn from its supports. and taken out into space. Harbinger had grabbed onto a torn girder and raised a biotic field to protect himself from the blast. As the reactor core drifted away from the Alerai, it exploded. The explosion hit the biotic field and sent Harbinger flying backwards. He slammed into the bulkheads and fell to the floor as the emergency fields went up to seal off engineering.

On the shuttle that escaped the Alerai, Valna'Dasna watched the explosion that hit the back of the Alerai. "Harbinger'Kreza! NO!" She slid back into her seat. She covered the face part of her mask and started to cry.

"Shuttle Drathne. This is Harbinger'Kreza. Myself and the Chief Engineer of the Alerai are safe." Harbinger reported over the comm. "We will require pickup and a medical technician."

Valna, hearing Harbinger's voice exhaled heavily. "I hate that human." She didn't mean it. But she was shaken. When the shuttle docked at the Alerai, Harbinger and the Chief Engineer he was helping to walk stepped in the shuttle. After a few of the crew took him, Valna'Dasna walked over and slapped Harbinger across the helmet. He didn't retaliate. After, she threw her arms around him and held him tight. "I hate you so much."

Harbinger held her tightly. "I know." Was all he said.

Valna'Dasna couldn't stay mad at Harbinger. Several days later, an elite crew was chosen by Harbinger with the blessing of the Admiralty. No Admiral would serve on the Maelstrom. Instead, Harbinger would answer to the Admiralty in its entirety. The Maelstrom would be allowed to break formation to scout ahead of the Flotilla and run missions other ships could not. But more than that, it would act as defense of the Migrant Fleet. The ship had upgraded shields, hull and the Thanix Cannon that the second Normandy was upgraded with. Harbinger stood behind the two Quarian pilots as they undocked from the Rayya.

Harbinger received the order that they were clear to launch. "Take us out. When we are clear, engage the FTL drive." Harbinger ordered. Valna'Dasna stood next to him.

"Aye, Captain." The female pilot acknowledged.

The Maelstrom broke formation and entered FTL speeds. The crew of the ship becoming the new hope for the Quarian people.


End file.
